


Vigil

by Leonor (DachOsmin)



Series: Peter Tony Fanart [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bedside Vigils, Fanart, Hospitals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DachOsmin/pseuds/Leonor
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Peter Tony Fanart [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735201
Comments: 11
Kudos: 59
Collections: Hurt Comfort Exchange 2020





	Vigil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thinlizzy2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlizzy2/gifts).




End file.
